


Break Up and Make Up

by RammBook



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: There is a reason why Daisy isn't in Ducktales 2017  - she and Donald fought.After years, when the kids are already adults, they are together again.This is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a party they break up.

"There you are." She wasn't happy, so much he could tell. He didn't care. "I've searched everywhere for your dumb ass." Now she made the pose she always did when she was angry but refused to tell him so. "Normally you at least tell me you leave but why should I, your girlfriend, know where you're going? Such a silly idea! Who cares about the comments i get, the whispiring about me or the eyes that follow me through the room? Thank you, for making a fool out of me. Next time, I'll take someone else with me. Someone i can depend on." His body stiffened, but he didn't dare turning around.  
"Go on, cheat again. Just don't do it with Gladstone of all people. I can't stand him and his damn attitude." Her eyes turned into small slits, anger way too clear in her body language.  
"Maybe i should. Maybe he can appreciate a beauty when he sees one!" Now she screamed, her rage only able to come out in destructive ways, always burning, never calming. "Maybe he won't leave me in front of a crowd! Maybe he'll show up on time! MAYBE HE IS SOMEONE WHO CAN TRULY LOVE ME!" She breathed heavily, her chest hurting, her eyes burning, her thoughts calming. She knew he had dropped something but she didn't bother to look what it was. "When did we get this way?", she asked, tears dwelling. "When did we get so… so..." She was at a loss of words, couldn't find a word to describe what she felt, what she had never felt around him, what she had never wanted to feel again. She took a deep breath, stopping her voice from wavering. "When did we stop caring?" He shrugged, looking at her for one second, before he tapped onto the place next to him.  
"Come 'ere," he said, his tone too light for a conversation like this. "I… I think I owe you an explanation." She stepped closer.  
"Now it comes, you have another girl," she deadpanned, but she tried to smile as she sat down. Jokes would lighten up the situation, right? Wrong.  
"Wha- No! Besides, why would you care? It's not like you stay faithful either!" She gasped, insulted by the truth that his words hid. "Don't pretend I am in the wrong! I've seen it with my own eyes!"  
"Well, what am i supposed to do when you don't show up, *like you promised*?! It's not like we do something, we just talk and you know that! At least they are keeping their promises and take me out!"  
"First it's talking and after that it's kissing! How stupid do you think i am?! I know how these things work! We did it, after you knew me for two days!"  
"So now it's my fault for being beautiful?!"  
"I never said that! Why aren't you listening?!"  
"Why are you such a bad boyfriend?! Can't you do something right for once in your life?! I asked one thing of you, one thing! You couldn't even do that for me! Don't you love me?!"  
"More like one thousand! I have a life too, you know?!" He was standing now, his arms constantly moving, his eyes shooting lightning bolts towards her.  
"You are wasting your life anyways, so what does it matter?" She stood too, her back turned towards him, her body a strong wall against his anger.  
"The only thing I am wasting my time with is you! You always want something from me, give me a break! I am not your puppet!" He screamed louder than before, desperately hoping she would understand for once in her life what he meant, what he truly meant, without distorting it to fit her own view.  
"Fine." She took a deep breath, as her rage started to vanish, leaving her with only ash. "Fine, I'll give you a break: Forever. I am done with you. It's over." No emotions made her words seem real and he felt like he was falling, without someone or something to catch him.  
"Fine." He dropped to the ground, taking the position he had before she disturbed his thoughts.  
"Fine…", she responded, more quiet this time. Defeated. She stood there, just a moment longer, just a second, just a blink of her eyes. Then, she left, never intending to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A roof is a nice place to talk, but they don't talk much anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is just fluff for you to enjoy after the last, sadder chapter.

"Do you sometimes think about what could've been?" They were laying on the roof, looking up into the stars, the basket empty, the candles burned down. He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him, hands interwined.  
"You mean like regretting life choices? Sometimes." She turned to him, snuggeling a little bit closer. "You?" He scratched the back of his head before he answered.  
"I don't know. Sometimes i regret everything, sometimes nothing. I just… sometimes I ask myself if I could have prevented it, you know?" She knew, oh how she knew.   
"It wasn't your fault. We were both young and dumb. I… I could have also handled the situation better." She hated having to admit she was in the wrong. It felt, well, wrong. "We made a lot of mistakes. Both of us." He smiled, turning his head towards her, blue meeting green.   
"Was that you saying you made a mistake?" He grinned and she pouted. "Awww don't be like that. You know you love me." She rolled her eyes, but the ends of her beak lifted up just a tiny bit.  
"Unfortunately," she deadpanned and they giggled, filling the air with sounds, made from pure happiness.  
"I am glad we made up," he added after their laughter had died down.  
"Made up and out," she replied, tipping on the top of his beak, which made him sneeze. "Bless you."   
"No, but seriously, I need to bake Mickey a cake or something. He was a big help!"   
"Don't forget Minnie, Mr. I-can-do-it-on-my-own-oops-why-is-the-house-on-fire-help." She smiled as he defended himself almost immediately.  
"That was only two times! And neither of them were my fault!" As he realized that this was exactly the reaction she'd wanted, it was his turn to pout. She took his free hand, holding it with her own.   
"I missed this," she explained quietly and for a moment he wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly. At his confused face, she continued. "Just… sitting somewhere without talking. The others always talk, expect me to listen, to be there for them all while ignoring my needs." She gulped. "What I am going to say is really hard, so don't you dare laugh at me." She sent a death glare his way and he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I… Me…You…I'msrry. That you're such an idiot." He stared at her, dumbfounded, before he grinned and pulled her closer, putting his head onto hers.  
"I missed you too."   
"I didn't say that," she protested, but it was a weak attempt. "Bold of you to assume I can think of anyone but myself." Hah, self-deprivating humor, always a hit.  
"Better bold than lonely," he retorted, nuzzeling his beak into her feathers. "You smell like roses." Just as she wanted to awww, he shook his head. "And cow shit." She yanked her arm free and hit him into his side.  
"You are such an idiot, I can't believe you!" He snorted, explaining that it was "just a joke". She hit him again. "Please stop being a dumbass." He grinned. "Oh no. Don't you dare."   
"Owww Daisy, come on! Just once?" He looked at her with his best impression of an kicked puppy, but she refused to even look at him in return.  
"No chance. Last time I let you, you've sung the song for three days. Three Days, Donald!" He muttered something and so she slapped him again, only slightly harder.  
"I hate you," her murmered, rubbing his now sore arm.  
"You know you love me," she told him bluntly and he grinned.  
"Unfortunately," he deadpanned, making both of them laugh. She was glad that she decided to come back. This time she was there to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you noticed here or in the last chapter, any language mistakes so i can fix them. Thank you and have a great day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you've seen any language/grammar mistakes! Thank you!


End file.
